


If It Takes a Fight ...

by VindictiveStorm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Badass, F/F, Fluffy, General Greatass, Mentions smut, Not Beta'd, Things I Write at 3 AM, no one died, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots [in the future] with Astra/Alex all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Takes a Fight ...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 : Imagine that Person A of your OTP has hurt their ankle [and is laid up with a cast and crutches.] Person B is sitting next to them, plotting ways to bang by the end of the week [doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up.]
> 
> Astra lives! I swear I'm not making Alex a sex fiend, but she is a little shit. The two are miserable, Astra mostly, so what better way than to do what they do best?

“...Are you quite finished?” Astra grumbled, her grip tightening ever so slightly around the pillow that she had taken from the end of the couch a few minutes ago. She and Alex were curled up comfortably around one another, the lights softly dim over their heads - a function made readily available by Alex’s genius - while the television played through the beginning of the commercials. The two had been watching television for just a bit over an hour now, though it would seem that her human had found something more interesting during the last ten minutes or so. 

Unfortunately, when Alex had introduced her to ‘Person of Interest’, Astra had quickly gotten hooked. While the rest of Earth’s television shows were the equivalent to absolute trash, this particular show was one that Astra found that she could accept. Grudgingly. After all, many more like it from Krypton had been made, and though similar in genre and content, there was obviously no contest as to which did it better. Astra just happened to have fine tastes, and if Alex - her beloved - believed this to be something worth her attention, she would accept with … minimal questioning. As if she’d admit that she was genuinely intrigued, verbally at least, and Alex knew that Astra was more than ‘interested’ in the series when she had been stuffed with a pillow to her face while laughing just a tad bit too loudly over the dialogue. 

Interruptions were frowned upon, and punishment for doing so was always delivered swiftly when Astra had her attention focused on something she deemed important. This was something that applied both on the battlefield and while snuggling with her squishy human. So when Astra registered her leg being lifted over Alex’s lap and the weight of something dragging across the white cocoon over her left foot afterwards she armed herself with the pillow without even blinking. Alex knew better though, and had only continued in her mischief in absolute silence, not that Astra let her guard down for even a moment, she was a great multitasker, even in this state it would seem - or maybe she just didn’t have the ability to completely register and focus on multiple tasks as she would have in her full glory. 

Either way, now that the commercials rolled, she could now properly interrogate Alex, who only hummed in reply to her question while she continued on with her task. Frowning, Astra pulled herself forward, dislodging Alex’s head which had been lying against her chest moments before. Leaning over the head of her lover, Astra found herself unable to formulate a comment at what she saw. 

“Move over, I’m not done yet,” Alex muttered quietly, her hand coming up to gently nudge Astra’s head, fingers lightly tangled in light curls, to the side, “lie back down while you’re at it, you’re as squishy as I am right now, and if you’re going to lean over like that, you’ll get to add ‘Sore Back’ to the list of your injures, General,” she added with a teasing smile as she gave Astra’s white cocoon - cast, right - a feather-light pat. 

However, Astra brushed aside all of Alex’s teasing comments, too miffled about being reminded of her current weakness to abide the suggestions. Instead she watched as Alex picked up a sharpie in her hand and set about drawing on the white cast. Internally, Astra groaned. She has been a witness to Alex’s drawing abilities, lack thereof and abysmal that is, and while she did not wish to hurt her beloved’s feelings, she had absolutely no desire to show off whatever weird monster or inappropriate figure the short haired woman felt like doodling on the white cast. Surely, it wasn’t too late to stop her now? Or perhaps she could guilt Alex into keeping the cast as is?

“Tell me, Alex, just what kind of … message do you plan on leaving there?” Astra asked, her voice void of any of the despair that her mind was going through at the moment. 

She received another hum in return, and three more careful strokes by the sharpie before Alex answered her, “A loving one, so don’t worry. It’s not like I’ll go drawing a dick on it or something,” and Rao, she even had the audacity to wink, cheeky little minx. At least she was sure that there wasn’t a - horribly disfigured - male genitalia on her cast now, Alex wouldn’t lie about this, not when she was absolutely powerless for … who knows how long, and unable to defend herself from the embarrassment should she limp her way back to that underground cave with such an offending doodle bare for all to see. 

As the minutes dragged on, the commercials ended and Alex still hadn’t revealed what she was up to. The commercials had ended, and Astra was forced to turn her attention back to the television screen once more. 

\-- 

“... Aunt Astra, why did you let Alex do that?” An innocent voice asked, and Astra turned her head ever so slightly past her shoulders, mostly to hide the soft un-general-like smile that always came to be whenever her niece was around. “Do I need to talk to her about doing stupid things again?” Her Little One continued, and decked out in her full Supergirl regalia, with her arms crossed over the symbol of the House of El, Astra’s heart melted at the sight of the girl who still managed to retain all of the adorable qualities she held when she had been a decade - and a bit - younger.

Astra only allowed herself to silently squee over her niece’s ever adorable appearance before casting a look down at the white cast that was now littered with several drawings that Alex had painstakingly left on. Turning her foot here and there as best as she could - human remedies were not only an annoyance, but an inconvenience as well - Astra and Kara took glimpses at the many drawings, hearts and little messages that Alex had left on. As far as Astra knew and saw, Alex had done … alright with her efforts, and there wasn’t anything that was too embarrassing or insulting, was there something that had a double meaning? A human idiom that she missed? 

“I do not believe your sister left anything … undesirable on this cast, Little One,” Astra tried to reassure Kara, and herself. “Unless she meant to tell me something with this picture of a whale …” she muttered on, quietly, knowing that Kara would be able to pick that up while the many ears of the DEO agents would remain ignorant to it. 

However, just as Kara - ever sweet Kara - opened her mouth to reply, a series of grunts and loud footsteps barrelled into the main room of the DEO headquarters. Unfortunately, left as a helpless human, Astra had been more than a little paranoid, and willed herself to turn entirely no matter how slow it took with the stupid cast, she unwilling to leave her back open to anyone or anything. Before her and Kara though, was Alex and Hank, both out of uniform and left in more flexible wear, most likely having just finished a sparring session. As Alex moved towards her, Astra caught Kara and Hank both looking worriedly after the shorter brunette, and said brunette looked extra smug for some odd reason.

Brushing aside her suspicions for now, Astra embraced Alex as she closed in, and the two took a moment to silently greet one another for the first time of the day, tightening their embrace ever so slightly, before moving away from each other once more. Alex then moved towards Vasquez, face just slightly flushed and Astra had no doubt that she had a similar flush over her own cheeks as well. The two had done so much more and worse here at the DEO, not that anyone had to know, but it still felt so intrusive whenever there was an audience around. 

“General, I’d like to remind you that the DEO isn’t a playground for you and Agent Danvers,” Hank suddenly said, his fingers pinched over the bridge of his nose. His face was pained and Astra only blinked, confused, and turned to Kara for help, only to find that the girl blinked back in kind. Sighing loudly, the director moved on, passing Kara he only grunted out a simple, “tell her,” before walking out of her line of sight. Odd. Then there was her niece, fidgeting as if she had broken yet another one of Alura’s glass cups. 

Raising an eyebrow, Kara only holds for a minute at most before she breaks, quietly from the prying ears around them, “Okay! Just … He, Hank can read minds, and well - not mine, not right now at least - he can’t read Kryptonian minds but, you aren’t exactly 100% kryptonian right now … it’s not like he’s actively trying to, or at least I don’t think he does-” before Kara sputters out anything else, Hank has returned, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. Frowning down at the blonde, Kara shuts up immediately, glad for the intervention. Hank, however, turns to her with a decidedly suspicious smile. 

“Not what I meant for you to say, Supergirl,” he started, then tilted his head, gesturing to the white cast around her left foot. “As for you General, perhaps you should re examine that fully, at all angles.” He said, and this time he stayed, his hands now at his hips. 

Blinking, Astra felt a sense of dread eating her up from the the pits of her stomach as she slowly turned her head over her shoulders, eyes locked past her butt and onto the heel of the cast. There was a bit of writing there, and squinting, Astra read out the words slowly in her mind. 

“Property of … Alex Danvers … Fight Me.” - the little shit drew a heart next to it too.

…

They were going to have a nice long talk about this. 

\-- 

Rolling her freed foot around slowly, Astra’s face remained stoic as the doctor informed her that while her powers still seemed to be missing, the sunlight she had absorbed in the last couple of hours seemed to have accelerated her healing. Apparently, unlike her niece, she had spent much more time using her powers, to a point where her own body was much more attuned and accepting, as if it were aware of the changes, the loss, and actively sought to recharge whatever was lost. As happy as that made her, should have made her, Astra now only knew that she had an advantage when she found Alex. However slight it may be. 

Hopping off the medical bed, Astra only nods to the medic on her way out. Prowling down the halls, agents left and right were wise enough to clear the way for her without even batting an eye. Everyone knew what Danvers had done, they all could see and read after all, what no one could figure out was why Astra had set aside the entire matter for as long as she had - looking at her now, confident strides and armed with a sense of ease, they all knew that someone had to find Danvers and quick - the DEO was not going to lose their best looking ship because Danvers decided to be a little shit. 

“Let ‘em at it!” Agent Hugh hissed at a group of agents as they tried to scramble their way into the control room, where Alex was still blissfully unaware of the frantic happenings beyond the main door. “Vas did the calculations, and Danvers won’t be smacked down six feet under,” he continued, relieving the group just a tiny bit. Still, they all remained, loitering around, just waiting for the main event to take place. 

It was a little boring, but they were all terrified. Maybe the fact that they feared the worse allowed them to sense the silent fury of a storm that was Astra when she managed to prowl her way down the halls, visibly through the windows of every room and to everyone else in the control room. To the side, one agent squealed, the other fanning herself frantically while the others doing their best to pretend as if they didn’t know what was about to go on. 

Approaching Alex, Astra slowed her pace down until she stood directly behind the agent who was consumed by her task - seemingly unaware of the tension that sent the rest of her colleagues into a frenzy. Laying a gentle hand on the shorter brunette’s shoulder, Alex seemed to jolt out from whatever task she had been concentrating on, but that was the only warning that Astra was generous enough to give. Pulling hard, Alex tripped over her feet as she was turned over quite suddenly. Reaching out as she felt herself slipping, falling, Astra was just as quick in catching her human, holding Alex by her forearms, Astra took the extra step forward, effectively locking Alex in place. Pushed almost uncomfortably against the round table, Alex squirmed, doing just about anything to get the hard weight to push at another part of her body, but Astra wasn’t having any of it. The General was effectively in control right now, and Alex would have to see no other option than to submit. 

As the shorter woman regained her footing, Astra released her forearms, allowing Alex to support herself by holding the edges of the table behind her. However, Astra had no intention of letting up, she wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist, keeping her embrace tight, while the other grabbed at Alex’s chin sharply, her two fingers tugging until the agent’s head tilted upwards. Oh how it reminded her of the first time they had crossed paths, the same intensity in Alex’s eyes, the same defiance clear as day in those eyes that she came to love. No matter. 

Tilting her head, Astra was quick to lean over just the slightest and capture Alex’s lips in a swift and intense kiss. It was a quick kiss, yet it left them both breathless, desperate for that one gulp of air when they parted. Astra stared down at the woman again, smirking when she caught the familiar hungry eyes in her lover. Again, Astra swooped down, taking Alex’s lips against her own once more, though this time, Alex saw it coming, and was more than happy to wrap her arms around Astra’s shoulders, pulling herself ever closer to the General. However, this time Astra gave a soft growl of discontent, her lips pressing down on Alex’s bottom lip harshly before she pulled back with a sharp tug of Alex’s hair. 

“Do not think that I do not know what you’ve done, Agent Danvers,” Astra started, voice steady and grave. “You’ve even had time to come clean and tell me, but you chose not to … tell me, did you think that I wouldn’t have noticed your little … surprise?” 

“... I was more interested in what you’d do after you found out,” Alex replied quietly, though the smirk on her face spoke volumes, as did the glazed eyes and flush on Astra’s skin, “I think I asked you for something very specific General, are there going to be problems delivering?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “I would understand, what with you being … at a disadvantage,” she continued, and this time, she allowed herself to just hold Astra by her sides, “maybe we can settle this in a more comfortable place? I would hate to have an unfair advantage while you - “

Whatever Alex had to say, it was muffled as Astra bent over and picked Alex up, throwing the brunette over her shoulder as if she were a potato sack. The General had came in with a plan, and so far, all seemed to be going well - Alexandra protesting every step of the way, losing composure and her own little plan was part of it too. Astra was, undeniably, the master tactician, and she would be unashamed to admit to taking and using her opponents strategies to further benefit her own goals. 

Which is where we find the two, snuggled under the blankets back at Alex’s [and Astra’s] apartment. The early rays of the sun were muted, and held back from it’s full force by the curtains, but it had still been warm enough to stir the two up. Alex was the first to break the silence. 

“Did I hurt you?” She muttered, sleep lacing her words heavily, slurring slightly. “I mostly meant the fight me thing as a joke, didn’t mean to force you … does it hurt anywhere?” 

“... If I wasn’t sure of my ability I wouldn’t have sought you out for this, Love,” Astra replied after a moment, still half asleep. “I do so enjoy indulging in your wishes, however silly you may be at going about it. Now shut up, I still have a few hours before my powers return, and I’d like a round two before that, just give me ten more minutes.”

With an embarrassed scoff, Alex settled down once more, tucking herself close to Astra’s warmth. Sure, she was a horrible person for wanting to bang with her very injured and weakened girlfriend, but for once, Alex could properly determine just who had the better stamina between the two of them - with minimal alien interference. Of course, there was also the part where Astra wouldn’t need to hold herself back … not as much at least, and the two of them definitely enjoyed that.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you still awake? Goodnight.
> 
> My tumblr is at break-my-skies - and have you heard? There's a SuperCat Marsh Madness thing going on, so check tumblr for extra hidden goodies. There's also a General Danvers Week event that may be starting up real soon - stay tuned for that!


End file.
